justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
La Bicicleta
|artist = & |from =albums |tvfilm = • |year = 2016 |nogm = 3 |dg = / |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |mode = Duet |pictos= 92 |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = Yellow/Red |lc = |nowc = Bicicleta |audio = |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1) Guillaume Lorentz (P2)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84G0cHKQ_6o |choreo = Céline Rotsen |dlc = April 27, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU)}}Carlos Vives ve Shakira tarafından "La Bicicleta" , , ve . Dansçıların Görünüşü Rutin, bir kadın ile bir erkek arasındaki düet. P1 P1 çoğunlukla sağ tarafında fırçalanmış siyah saçlı. Büyük bir mavi ve sarı kolyesi, sağ kolunda çeşitli bilezikler, kırmızı, sarı ve siyah halter bikini üstü ve mavi, yeşil ve sarı eteğin altındaki siyah bikini altı giyiyor. P2 P2 siyah saçlı ve siyah sakallı. Sarı ve yeşil fötr şapka, mavi yelek, yeşil kolsuz tişört ve turuncu pantolon giyiyor. Bicicleta Coach 1.png|P1 Bicicleta Coach 2.png|P2 Arka plan Arka plan, gece sahilidir. Etrafında yanan mumlar, ışıklara sarılmış palmiye ağaçları, kâğıt fenerler, çatıda aydınlatılmış "Bicicleta" bulunan bir çardak ve palmiye ağaçlarından birinin etrafında park edilmiş bir bisiklet bulunmaktadır. Fenerler, mumlar ve zemin pembeden maviye, turuncuya ve sarıya doğru kaybolur. Dolunay, aynı zamanda mavi olan mavi manzara dışında, pembe kalır. Gold Moves Bu rutinde, hepsi aynı olan 3 Gold Moves vardır: All Gold Moves: Birer birer kollarınızı kaldırın ve öne doğru yürüyün. Bicicleta gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Bicicleta gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists La Bicicleta is featured in the following playlists: *Summer Vibes *Crazy Carnival *All Songs K-R *Duets *Duets * *Latin Corner *Unlimited K-R Trivia * An early version can be found in the servers. It shows many anomalies and differences: ** The coaches are much less than the screen, their color schemes are slightly altered and their outline is blue instead of fuchsia. ** P2 . ** P2 s flash. ** The background is motionless and has no zoom effects. ** The environment is much lighter. ** Some elements are placed closer to the sea. Galeri Game Files Bicicleta_Cover_Generic_NotBeta.jpg|''La Bicicleta'' Bicicleta cover albumcoach.png| album coach Bicicleta cover albumbkg.png| album background (7th-gen) Bicicleta banner bkg.png| menu banner (8th-gen) Bicicleta_cover@2x.jpg| cover Bicicleta p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar Bicicleta p1 golden ava.png|P1 s golden avatar Bicicleta p1 diamond ava.png|P1 s diamond avatar Bicicleta pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Bicicleta jd2017 menu.png|''La Bicicleta'' on the menu (8th-gen) Bicicleta jd2017 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Bicicleta jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Bicicleta jd2017 score.png| scoring screen (8th-gen) Bicicleta jd2017 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Beta Elements Bicicleta_Cover_Generic.jpg|Beta menu icon Bicicleta_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Beta album coach Bicicletab_banner_bkg.jpg|Beta menu banner Bicicletab_coach_1.png|Beta half coach for P1 Bicicletab_coach_2.png|Beta half coach for P2 Bicicleta beta.png|Early screenshot Others La_Bicicleta_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) La_Bicicleta_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Carlos Vives, Shakira - La Bicicleta (Official Video) Teaser La Bicicleta - Gameplay Teaser (US) La Bicicleta - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays La Bicicleta Just Dance 2017 Full Gameplay 5 Stars La Bicicleta - Just Dance Now La Bicicleta - Just Dance 2016 Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - La Bicicleta by Carlos Vives & Shakira (PS Move) La Bicicleta just dance 2019 unlimited Beta Just Dance 2017 - Bicicleta (early version) References Site Navigation en:La Bicileta Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Shakira Şarkıları Kategori:İspanyolca Şarkılar Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Juliana Herrera